agape
by obIivion
Summary: farkle didn't like riley. he didn't like her goofy self, her positive attitude, and well, her. what happens when a single science project brings the two together where people really do change people? riley/farkle. riarkle.
1. one

**I do not own Girl Meets World. The characters in this story are not mine. All rights belong to Disney and Disney Channel.**

* * *

 _Agape: an unconditional love that sees beyond the outer surface and accepts the recipient for whom he/she is, regardless of their flaws, shortcomings or faults._

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Farkle POV

 _Precalculus. Advanced Art. AP English. AP Chemistry. Speech and Debate. AP World History._

I don't want to brag, but I'm kind of a genius. Ever since I stepped foot into my kindergarten class, I've been getting A's on every single test, assignment, and project. My schedule this school year looks complicated, but it's not a problem. Farkle does what Farkle does best—succeeds. One day, I know I'm going to rule the world. But first, I'm going to have to get through _high school_.

School has been how it's always been: people talking instead of learning, people sleeping instead of notetaking, people texting instead of paying attention. But me? I am Farkle. I pay attention, I take my notes, I learn from the board in front of me—even if I already knew the lesson plan. No one else at school matters. I care about myself and my friends only. Well, by friends, I mean Isadora Smackle and Lucas Friar.

Smackle is my former archnemesis. We used to compete against each other in debate tournaments and for the Buggy Awards that Jane Lynch likes to hold for us intellectuals. Smackle and I became friends after we both lost the Buggy to a random kid in seventh grade. I could say we're close, but if I did, I could get a punch to my face since Smackle still hates me a little. We're good company to each other though. She's the only person I would _ever_ do a project with since we hold the same brain capacity. (Unlike these other _imbeciles_ of teenagers.)

Lucas Friar is my neighbor. He moved from Austin, Texas to New York in second grade, and we've been buddies ever since. He's the total opposite of me though. He's athletic, considerate, he's the guy every girl swoons over. I don't get it— _he's just a face!_ Lucas is smart but _clearly_ not as smart as Smackle and I. Now that I think of it, why _does_ he hang out with us? He joins our study groups, sits with us at lunch (even when he has other friends to sit with), and hangs out with us on the weekends. Oh well, I like Lucas. He's a good person to hang around: a moral compass _and_ fortune cookie.

The bell for fourth period rang, and I got out of my seat quickly and zoomed down the hallway to my favorite class. _Science_. Don't get me wrong, all of my subjects are my favorite. Science gives me that tingly feeling, like when I _finally_ learned about Belgium 1831 in History.

As expected, I was the first one in class, sitting down in my assigned seat at the lab tables. I got out my notebook and started writing down the warm up that was on the board.

"Ah, Farkle! Good morning, it's good to see you boy!" Mr. Norton, the chemistry teacher, said.

"Good morning to you too, sir." I say, looking up at him, giving him a small smile. "What's in store for us today?"

Students began to enter laughing, talking, or groaning, and I ignored them. "Chemical reaction equations and types of reactions. But, you probably know how to do 'em. My shining star student." Mr. Norton says to me.

I smile at him, and go back to my warm up. Smackle finally walked in, and set her things next to me. "Where were you? The bell was about to ring." I whisper to her.

"I had to talk to Back-Of-The-Class-Brenda about our joint debate. She's actually really nice, you know. She's always admired you." Smackle joked around with me, and I made an audible "yuck" noise. She giggled, and sat herself on top of the stool. With that, the bell rang, and everyone was working on the warm up. Mr. Norton explains the objective of the day, and gives time to students to finish the question on the board.

Mr. Norton puts the answer on the board, and explains the reasoning while people ask questions or sit there confusedly. 5 minutes have passed, and the door opens. Everyone turns their attention to the figure that walked into the room. _Riley Matthews, the school sweetheart._ She gives everyone a closed mouth smile, and walks to Mr. Norton.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, sir. Ms. Kossal had to talk to me about my obsession with purple cats." Riley says with sincere, and hands him the pass.

"It's no problem dear. Just get the warm up from Dave." he smiled at her, and she scurried to her seat.

I rolled my eyes. " _Purple cats? How ditzy is this girl?_ " I thought to myself and chuckled.

Riley Matthews is pretty popular around here. Her dad, Cory Matthews, is a teacher here at Abigail Adams High School—our _history_ teacher to be exact. He teaches us life lessons and our history, along with names and dates. Even though his style of teacher isn't how I prefer, he's still a good teacher.

Riley has the reputation of being the "nice girl" and the "quirky superklutz." She's the type to give you her lunch if you don't have one, or to send you her homework answers if you really need them. Sure she's _beautiful_ , but someone with the sunshine-y, positive mentality couldn't possibly be _amazingly_ smart. She's the good influence friend that your parents always want their child to have. She's friends with everyone, except for me.

I've been in the same class(es) as Riley since the first grade, along with her best friend Maya Hart. She's always been this way; she never seemed to grow up. We've talked a couple of times (when we had to.) She would always smile to me or laugh at things I said, which is _gross._ Like I said, I only care about myself and Smackle and Lucas. I don't need any other friends or even acquaintances. _School is for learning the common core (and what Mr. Matthews teaches), and nothing more._

Mr. Norton teaches us the lesson on the chemical reaction types, and releases us to do our homework after he's done talking. Smackle and I collaborate on the work, along with everyone around us. Mr. Norton walked over to the bulletin board, and stuck a paper to the wall.

"Yeah, this one is double replacement." I confirm to Smackle. She writes down the answer, and I work on the next problem.

"Okay, this one is synthe—" I was cut off by the sound of my teacher's voice once again.

"Listen up, kiddies." the old man said, getting the attention of the class. "Some of you have asked about the 'Scientists Project' that was in the gradebook. This is what it is. You and a partner must do research of the scientist you are assigned: biography, theory/idea, and examples of how their theory works. You can't ask for help from me—the internet will help you figure out how to solve them."

He moves over from the board. "Now, most of you will be disappointed to hear that I have chosen your partners for you." Groans can be heard across the room. Mr. Norton chuckles and continues, "I believe that the partners I have set you up with will benefit your grades, instead of hurting them. I want the averages to be even. The bell is about to ring, so please check the board and see who your partner is, and start thinking about the project. More details will be given tomorrow."

Everyone stands up and goes to the bulletin board. Smackle is ahead of me, getting to look at the board first. I see her finger stop at her name, and she turns around.

"Well?" I say to her.

"We're not partners." Smackle frowns with a confused look.

"What?" I say quietly. _Why am I not partners with Smackle? Mr. Norton knows we work well together. He wouldn't do this to us!_ "Let me see."

I walk up to the bulletin board, and look at the white piece of paper hanging from it. I skip over names of my classmates looking for my own.

"Sarah and Yogi. Dave and Smackle. Darby and Wyatt. Farkle and…" I read the names out loud, and I feel myself stop as I read the name that's next to mine.

I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around, and see a tall, brunette girl in front of me.

"Um, hi Farkle! I'm your partner for this project." she says, giving me a small smile, hands folded in front of her.

Are you actual serious? _Riley Matthews_ is my _partner?_

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Hello! This is my first fanfiction that I have posted on this account, and I'm very pleased and excited to show everyone. Please leave a comment for suggestions, criticism, and what you liked/didn't like so far! It helps a lot. Thank you very much. :) xoxo, M.


	2. two

**I do not own Girl Meets World. The characters in this story are not mine. All rights belong to Disney and Disney Channel.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

As soon as I walked into the lunchroom, I slouched forward onto the table and laid my head facedown onto the cool metal surface. I can hear movement from every direction. I hear a paper bag set down in front of me, which was probably Smackle's lunch.

With my head still down, I can hear her voice reach out to me. "Farkle, it's just one project. You heard Norton. He just wants the grades to be even. We're too OP for those losers." I could hear and picture her smirk from her voice. I quickly lift up my head, give her a dead look, and go back to my previous position.

Just then, I could hear the Texan's voice from the left side of me travel to the right side of me as he sits down in the next available circular chair. "What's up with Farkle today? It's _chicken pot pie_ day. He loves that stuff!"

"Well, today's different, Lucas. He's upset after chemistry." Smackle defends me.

"Why? Farks, you _live_ for science!" Lucas exclaims, taking a bite out of his sandwich, _or at least I think it's a sandwich._

"Smackle. Explain." I cry out.

She makes an audible sigh and starts. "We have this scientists biography partner project thing."

"Okay, and?" the confused blonde boy asks.

"We're not partners, even though we should be."

"How is that a problem?" Lucas laughs at my over dramatic act. I lift up my head quickly and get in his face. He is still smiling wide, laughter filling up my ears. I could hear Smackle slap her face into her hands.

"Mount Farkle is about to erupt!" Smackle jokingly says, bracing herself for my comeback.

" _How is that a problem?!_ My partner is literally the worst person I could've been paired up with! I can't take someone who is too _lollipop._ I might go insane. Plus, will she even do her work?" I explode in his face, and retract back into my face-on-the-table bit. Still, the charming blonde smiles right at me, even if I can't see him.

"And who might this _lollipop_ girl be?"

I raise up my head and send daggers to him. "Who else! Riley _fucking_ Matthews. Can you believe this shit!"

"Hey, Riley's not that bad. She does her work on time. She's a straight A student. If you really got to know her, she's a good person." Lucas defends her.

"Obviously I know she's a good student. But I just can't stand... _her._ " I deadpan.

Lucas chuckles. "Dude, she's a total sweetheart. You just have to get to know her."

"Okay, and you do?" I reply annoyed.

" _Everyone_ knows Riley. We've been friends for basically as long as we have. We sorta had a thing back in 7th grade but nothing really happened with that." Lucas laughs at himself.

"Yeah Farks," Smackle says getting my attention, "she isn't as bad as you think she is. I met her at a mutual friend's birthday party and ever since she's always said hi to me in the halls. She's a genuine person. Never judge a book by its cover."

I roll my eyes at both of them. " _Fine._ I'll give her a shot. But, stop hyping her up. You're making me feel bad."

The two nod their heads, and eat their lunches contently. I look over to the other side of the lunchroom, and diagonally from us I see the table that Riley is sitting at. She sits at the end of the table with her best friend Maya by her side. Across from the two girls was Isaiah Babineaux. For a girl with a friendly personality, she doesn't let a lot of people in her group.

I knew I was looking for too long. Just then, Riley looks up from her salad bowl, and makes direct eye contact with me. We stare at each other from across the lunchroom for a good 5 seconds. She gives me a small, sweet smile, and I dart my gaze away from her. " _That was a dick move. Good job, Farkle."_ I thought to myself. I slap myself on the forehead, and get up to go get some chicken pot pie. After that emotional talk, I needed to refill my energy for the rest of my classes.

•

I always feel so fired up after fifth period. Speech and Debate is a total breeze, especially since my small group always wins. Farkle _always_ wins. If Smackle was in my class, I probably would never know the feel of victory. Ever since middle school debates, she's won _every single one_ against me. Now that she's not in the picture, life is sweet.

Lucas happens to be in my class too, so that's a plus. I influenced him to take Debate after he watched one of the tournaments at John Quincy Adams. He's actually very good at speeches-he almost beat Smackle in seventh grade too! I'm glad he's on the team.

After Speech and Debate, Lucas and I walk to History together everyday. Usually Smackle gets there before us since the Math and History hallways are conjoined. The routine is: Lucas and I walk into class and Smackle is there waiting for us patiently to talk about how awful her Precalc teacher is. Let's just say that extra credit isn't given if you already have a 100% as a grade.

Today wasn't any different. We walked in with a lod of time to spare, sat down, and Smackle complained over Math. I turned around in my seat to face her as she did so. Lucas said a joke about purposely missing a question on a test so she can make it up, which ended in her slapping his arm. I chuckled to myself, and turned to face the board. Mr. Matthews was writing " _Secret of Life_ " on the board.

"Um, Mr. Matthews," I caught his attention, "didn't we already learn the 'secret of life?'"

"Yes, but we're going to dig deeper into it Farkle." he smiled at me, and turned his attention to the papers on his desk. I gave him a small nod, and let my eyes wander to the door.

One by one, students entered the classroom to go to their seats. It's kind of a funny story, actually. Even though high school separates friends and others into different classes, my social studies class consists of the same people every time. _Dave, Hailey, Sarah, Darby, Yogi, Nate, the list goes on and on and on._ It's like we were all _meant_ to learn about history together.

Isaiah walks in with Riley and Maya trailing behind him with linked arms. My eyes follow the girls are they sit into their seats, Riley next to me and Maya behind her. Isaiah sits next to Lucas, and does a small "bro" handshake with him. I could hear Riley talking about her online profile or something and Maya was just listening to her. Everyone was talking around me, but I continued to stare at the board in front of me.

" _Secret of Life? What's more to it?"_ I think to myself. The bell brought me out of my zone, and to the voice of Mr. Matthews's voice which boomed to everyone.

"Alright. Secret of Life. Zay, what is it?" Mr. Matthews asks.

" _Yeah I know how this goes."_ he mumbles and pauses before stating his answer. "People change people."

"Ms. Hart, for extra credit?"

"What us does for them. I'm an us." Maya says with a light voice.

"Good. Now, let's add something else to that. The Secret of Life. How can we add more to 'People change people?'"

"Well," I hear Lucas speak up from behind me, "People change people means that you influence someone."

"Yes, exactly. You can influence someone physically, mentally, and emotionally." Mr. Matthews walks from one side of the room to the other. " _Physically_ , the way you interact with someone. _Mentally_ , the way you think about someone." He stops in between mine and Riley's desks. " _Emotionally_ , how you feel about someone."

"People change people, in all the ways possible." Mr. Matthews walks back behind his desk, and turns away from us to erase the chalkboard. He writes the real lesson on the board: _Han Dynasty._

The class groans and I do my signature "yay" whenever we start learning again.

My eyes wander from the board to the brunette girl next to me. I could see her writing down "Han Dynasty" on the top of her notebook page. I slowly look up from her notebook to her face, which was focused on her paper. I guess she felt my gaze, so she made direct eye contact with me. _Come on Farkle, you idiot!_

She wasn't creeped out by it, though. She smiled at me once again and gave off a little giggle, but this time she broke the eye contact and looked straight ahead to the board. Following her, I tore away my gaze and focused back on Mr. Matthews who talked about China, circa 200 BCE to 200 CE, _yay!_

•

The final bell rung, and everyone quickly picked up their stuff and bolted out of the room. Usually it takes a while for Smackle to put all of her stationery away and Lucas talks to a couple of guys on the baseball team before we leave altogether. I lean my body on Smackle's desk, back facing the door. I watch as Smackle neatly puts her books in her backpack, and Lucas laugh about some meme that was circulating this morning.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned my head slightly to see who it was. Of course, it was Riley Matthews. Maya Hart was standing behind her, idly scrolling through her phone.

"Hi Farkle." Riley says, giving me a big smile.

"Oh, hey...Riley." I reply awkwardly, turning my body towards her. I've never talked to her in an after school setting, how am I supposed to address her?!

"I wanted to ask you something about the Chem project." She asks sweetly.

"Oh I get it. You want me to do the whole thing." I say proudly. Of course she wouldn't wanna do it! "Don't worry, I can do the whole thing. We'll be guaranteed a good grade." I smile at her, and stuff my hands in my pockets.

"Uh, no actually." Riley looks at me confusedly, Maya chuckling behind her.. "It's a partner project, Farkle. Girls can do science too."

"Oh…" my voice trails off. _Well that didn't go as planned._ Smackle's probably watching this happen and _mocking me._

Riley let off a small laugh. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to work on it right away after school or to wait until the weekend? I already talked to Norton, the project's due two weeks from now." she smiles again at me. Why does she keep smiling?

"Uh, whatever works for you Riley. As long as we finish it before then. It's just a biography and stuff." I curled my lips upwards a tiny bit so I didn't look too mean when I was talking to her.

"Okay, cool. So um," Riley pauses nervously, "here's my phone number." she handed me a notecard. "Just text me the days that you're not busy and we can plan out our days to work together."

I received the card from her hand, and flipped it over so I could see the numbers. My heart slowly pumped harder than usual, and I looked up at Riley once again. "O-okay. Thanks, I'll, uh," I stutter, "I'll text you tonight, definitely."

"Good." Riley answers, eyes sparkling. "See you tomorrow, Farkle." She turns away gracefully, Maya following her out the door.

At this time, it was just Lucas, Smackle, and I in the classroom. I stare at the notecard once more until Smackle clears her throat to get my attention. I look down at her, and she begins to speak. " _Nice_ conversation skills Farkle." she jokes.

" _Fineh_!" I scowl, and she laughs. She gets up from out of her seat, and runs out the door.

Lucas pats my back and says, "Yeah, we gotta work on that buddy." he laughs at me, and walks away.

" _Fineh!"_ I yell at him out the door. They're always messing with me, and I never have any comebacks. I stomp my way after them. After all, _they are my ride home._

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for being patient with me as I continue writing and uploading this story. Your comments definitely warm my heart. I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far!

Everything is planned out, but it will take a while to actually put those plans into words and chapters. My bio has a progress bar and I update it quite often to tell you where I am in writing. Check it out!

Thank you so much for the feedback. Don't forget to comment what you wanna see next, any criticism, questions, or what you liked/didn't like! They really do help a lot. :) Questions will be publicly answered, otherwise in PM. See you in the next one! xoxo, M.


	3. three

**I do not own Girl Meets World. All the characters in this story are not mine. All rights belong to Disney and Disney Channel.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

I texted her. Well, I kind of _had_ to text her. I was actually just planning to tell her in person, but my dumbass self said " _I'll text you definitely."_ Why was I so nervous to talk to her earlier anyways?

I don't really do anything on school nights besides homework (rarely _any_ since I can finish in class) and play video games. Sometimes Lucas comes over to study whenever he needs the extra help. I skype with the debate team too, after all, we play _Overwatch_ together.

Weekends are either full of tournaments or just hanging out with Smackle and Lucas. We vowed that we would go around New York to find the best hot dog in the city. We all have different opinions, but we all leave with a full stomach. Overall, I'm free whenever.

I texted Riley I could work on the project any day. I pressed the lock button on the side of my iPhone 6, and let the device fall onto my bed which I was laying down on. I stare at my fan which spins on the daily, along with the realistic space wallpaper that my dad stuck on the ceiling. I went through a phase when I was younger;as in the "I want to be an astronaut" phase. Don't worry, I've outgrown that dream. I still like the wallpaper though.

I finished a majority of my homework in my classes, and the ones I didn't a few hours ago. It's past 8 o'clock already, and I'm pooped out. I already had dinner, already took a shower, hell, I already finished _tomorrow's_ homework. Nothing exciting happens for me in the evening.

My phone vibrated next to me along with it's signature _ding!_ It was Riley.

From: Riley Matthews

hey farkle! :) i have cheer practice everyday after school until 4:30 but im free everyday too

To: Riley Matthews

Ok that's good then. We can do the project at your house after school if you want. I'd imagine you'd be tired after practice.

From: Riley Matthews

yeah thats great! thank you for that we can do it at your place too you live next to lucas right?

" _It's so hard to read her texts. There's literally no punctuation."_ I think to myself. Whatever, I just have to suck it up, it's not like it's an essay.

To: Riley Matthews

Yeah I do. How do you know?

From: Riley Matthews

ive been there a couple of times haha maya and i hang out there a lot with zay

I sat up from my position on the bed. Lucas hangs out with Riley? How have I never known about this?

To: Riley Matthews

Oh right. Okay well, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Riley.

From: Riley Matthews

oh okay. goodnight farkle see you tomorrow :)

I set down my phone on my side table after plugging it into charge. I walk over to my window and open it up, crawling out of it to the fire escape. Luckily, Lucas's room is on the other side of mine with the fire escape, so we can easily get to each other right away.

Through the window, Lucas was sitting at his computer desk typing on his laptop. I pull open the window, and slip right through the hole into his room. The blonde boy was wearing earphones which prevented him from hearing me come in.

I march right up to him, and slam his laptop down.

" _Whoa!"_ Lucas yells, slipping his earphones away from his ears. He spun his swivel chair towards me, and stared at me. "What's got into you?"

"I was texting Riley."

" _And?_ "

"She told me that she hangs out _here._ With you. And whoever else is in her, 'clique.'" I put quotations around the last word I said. I don't know why I got so mad at him. Lucas is popular. He's _way_ cooler than me and Smackle. Why does he even hang out with us?

Lucas stood up and huffed in reply. "Yeah, they come here every once in awhile. Her and Maya tag along with Zay whenever he comes. Billy too, sometimes."

"How come you've never told me before?" I asked hurtfully sounding.

"I would invite you to come over man. You just don't like a lot of people. Especially Riley, for some reason."

"That's where you're _completely_ wrong! I love hanging out with people. I wanna make more friends. I'm just, well, I'm a— _ugh."_ I groaned and dropped to the floor. I lay down completely like a starfish, and look at Lucas who was standing right above me. He stares down at me. _How ironic. What a life I'm having._

Lucas lowers himself down, and sits down next to my flailing body. He rests his back against the foot of his bed, and crosses his arms over his knees. "Farkle, buddy." he addresses me. "What's this really about?"

I stare at his ceiling fan, completely ignoring his look towards me. I breathe in and out and calmly say, "Why do you even hang out with me?"

He hesitated for a second. " _What?"_

I sit up quickly, making myself seem more dramatic than ever before. "We're on completely didn't wavelengths dude!"

"Where did this even _come from_?" Lucas says sternly.

"You're a jock, Lucas! You can play baseball and basketball and you can wrestle. You're smart, but that's _my_ influence, but you've got a face. I mean look at ya! You're a perfect haired freak and you make me _sick_!" I ramble on and Lucas is slowly smiling and laughing at me while I become flustered. I take time to breathe before I continue.

"I'm the complete opposite of you dude. I'm fucking _lame._ I've never played a sport, let alone _watch_ one either. I can't even get a girl to look at me."

"You know, I made eye contact with Riley at lunch today and I frowned and _looked away_. Who does that? A pretty girl looks at ya and you act like a complete dick an—"

Lucas interrupts me. "You think Riley's pretty?" he smirks at me.

"That's beyond the point here right now pretty boy! Pay attention!" I breathed in and out again, and continued on my why-he-is-better-than-me rant. "You live for games, I live for physics. I love everything America _hates._ You should surround yourself with people with the same interests."

I stare at my palms in my lap, and Lucas his me in the shoulder. " _Ow!_ What the fuck man?"

"You're a _dipshit_ , you know that, right?" Lucas says, tone dripping with a mocking, yet sincere tone. "Farkle, why would I quit hanging out with you? We've been friends for like, _nine_ years."

"Yeah, but I could say it was a forced friendship."

"Shut up, it wasn't."

"We're literally neighbors. It was a cliché since the beginning of time Friar." my voice deadpanned to him.

Lucas scoffed. "So what? Clichés make life fun. I could drop a fake deep friendship quote on you right now." He cleared his throat and hit his chest with his fist. _Dramatic._

" _The greatest gift of life is friendship, and I have received it._ Hubert H. Humphrey." Lucas used his weird british accent that he does to annoy me, but this time it released the tension that was built up on my shoulders. I laughed at him, and he did too. I felt like things were okay, but I didn't know. Remember when I said I liked having him around? I wouldn't want it any other way, but society doesn't like it when people mix. Example, _Stick to the Status Quo_ \- High School Musical.

"Listen Farkle," Lucas caught my attention after we finished laughing, "you're my best friend. Nothing and no one will change that. _Understand_?"

I nod. "Thank you, Lucas." I smile at him gingerly, and get up from off the ground as he offers his hand to me. I get up and brush off my pants, and Lucas gets back to his desk and opens up his laptop.

"Next time they're over, I'll call you, alright?" he turns his head over to me.

"Nah, it's okay. Hang out with them. We're best friends, that's all that matters." I smile at him, and walk towards his window. "See ya tomorrow, bright and early!" I yell at him as I exit out.

Lucas scoffs at my remark, and continues typing on his word document.

•

"You want to do Sir Issac Newton? That's so _basic._ " I say to Riley, looking at the list of scientist names on a handout that was given to us. Everyone was frantically searching for someone they knew so they could be the first one to sign up and claim the name.

There were other recognizable scientists on the list: Lewis, Bohr, Curie, Avogadro, etc. But Riley wants to do _Newton?_ I'm pretty sure everyone wants to do him. Newton's laws are taught in elementary school. Everyone knows that nothing will move unless a force acted upon it.

"You say basic, I say easy. You say typical, I say there's a lot of research on this guy and his laws. There's so many resources for Newton and you _totally know that._ So, what do ya say?" Riley replies in a urgent tone.

I sighed in defeat. She was right. There _was_ a lot of info on this guy. Hell, he might be the most famous scientist—behind Einstein, of course.

"Alright, go sign up." I gave her my blessing, and she smiled, rushing off of her stool to the bulletin board on the right of us. I spin around in my chair to Smackle who was sitting at the counter behind Riley and I.

"Who did you guys choose?" I ask Smackle, hoping it wasn't Newton.

"Dave didn't have any idea who to pick and I called him out on it. I know I wasn't supposed to but it just came out and I'm still trying to control myself."

"Get to the point, Smackle."

" _Anyways,_ we, and by we I mean _I_ , chose Nikolas Tesla. I can't believe he was on there!" Smackle claps with excitement. "How about you?"

" _Newton._ " I sigh halfheartedly. I honestly don't mind that we're doing such a basic dude. I just wanted a challenge.

"Oh, well," Smackle paused, "good luck. May the best team win." she smiled and put out her hand to shake on it.

"Okay Smackle, I'll take you up on that offer." I shook her hand with a grin on my face. We released hands, and I turned back around once I saw Riley come back from the corner of my eye.

"Well?" I start. "We got Newton?"

As she climbs on her stool, she replies to me without making eye contact. "Yup! Surprisingly no one took him right away. It's like it was meant to be." she said, giggling at her statement.

"So, after school, wanna start working on the project? The paper says," I paused, looking at the instructions sheet, "we need a biography about the person, their theory or law, and how their law works." She was staring at me when I looked up from the paper.

"Yeah, I'll just text you when I'm done with cheer, and we can go to my place together." she gives me a soft smile, and I share the same look with her. This weird feeling comes into my stomach when she looks at me like that. Why the fuck do I feel this way?

"O-okay. Cool." I was able to stutter out. I could hear Smackle " _smooth"_ from behind me. All I know is that I'm feeling weird inside, and that Smackle is an idiot.

I said that I wanted a challenge. I said I wanted someone that was able to run me over with their life story. Someone that would make me stay up all night trying to figure out their way of thinking, their theories, and opinion. Someone that I could compare myself to in level of scientific greatness. Well, _Riley Matthews might just be my challenge._

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

Well, well, well, what do we have here? I finally updated my fic! I'm actually quite satisfied with myself :)

I know this isn't what everyone was hoping for, plus this updated came really slowly. But, it is only the first few chapters, and I wanted to establish the friendship between Lucas and Farkle since we can't really see that much on the show.

Thank you for all of the comments! There's a couple of things I would like to point out too.

 **Anilovesbooks123** Hi! I'm sorry if the cursing is just a little too much, but this _is_ an AU and it's just how I think the story should go. Farkle is a teenager, and so are the rest of the gang. I think it's still pretty realistic; i mean, I know people that curse in every sentence haha. Other shows include a lot of mature themes and cussing too. But, I totally understand what you mean. Thank you for the comment!

Thank you for all of your other reviews too! It means so much to me that there are so many of you that like the story :) Please keep on commenting your thoughts, criticism, and praise. I love you all so much, thank you! Until next time! xoxo, M.


End file.
